Synopsis
SOMEWHERE IN TIME, computer language underwent an evolution that required civilizationS to comply. From symbols to characters, computers learned human language and understood humans that way humans would understand one another. This is that particular period in time when evolution started branching out to infinitum — that point in history when man discovered eternity and all the powers that is inherent in its discovery. The power to create that used to be exclusive to god became a power available to anyone who will dare bring to life his dreams and visions. By mere strokes of the keyboard, one can create an entire world or universe exactly the way he would want that world be. Until parallel worlds were created. And ultimately and inevitablly, a question was born which these parallel worlds have to answer — WHERE IS HOME? All worlds have to make a decision which universe shall prevail as that ultimate reality where time and space shall be the basis of all else that exist. A contest ensued. It became a competition of who can best design a civilization that will gravitate as basis of all civilizations existing on parallel worlds. And the competition unfortunately became a war of — the war between universes. Creation of the most powerful devices that will annihilate all competing worlds in favor of one that will ultimately exist became the name of the game. But no one succeeded as all destructive works proved to be in vane as anything destroyed end up being recreated by the what is called the regeneration force consistently being imposed by the prevalenceof one stubborn dominance of a prevailing timeline. All architects and engineers knowlegeable in creating or has acquired the OMNITECH new worlds and universe encountered the same one last problem, the rendering their designs null in the present realitty. There is one last soul, one last mind, one last consciousness who refuse to believe that any and all new realities are are always way better than the one last present hence, refuses to give it up. Thus, until that one last consciousness should believe otherwise, all their designs will be basedon the present reality -- the one last reality everybody else once thought the worse there could be. And everybody hated the one-last-soul-standing. Everybody else want his head rolling and blood dripping. Until a realization was reached -- a complete surrender by everyone there is nothing all the universe can do to isolate and annihilate what the last-soul-standing call real-life 2000 That instead of going against normal nature of the Universe (but to their own peril and disadvantage) have they realized to comeup with a settlement disposition that everyone else (or at least the majority) would agree. Hence, a covenant wade. The covenant that is called by all the universe THE NEW TESTAMENT . thus, the COVENANT WAS ratified and promulgated. The present reality shall be preserved as it is. But it will be called the virtual reality. It will not be a reality by random as it used to or that reality of spontaneous events whichj we attribute mostly to fate and DESTINY. May still be THIS reality as it is RIGHTHERE and RIGHT NOW virtual as already is because its destiny a story written and created a MORO-MORO by the civilizations who used to be at war and was forced to unite and make alliances in order to create and design a world and civilization that is agreeable to every parallel reality. With prevelance of "virtual reality" in the real or "reali-life reality", the true essence of reality is ultimately threatened be obsolete. Never less powerful than the rest of the keepers and writers of parallel realities, the one last ICON of the prevailing reality in order to protect its nature and destiny silently initiated a different course of evolution -- a civilization change but with calculated assurance that unlike most designs, the ICON'S will see to it shall keep his feet on the group]. First of the many surprises the world has to contend was the the birth of the VERBO. The computer language that is the basis of all creation as it was known to everyone suddenly begun to have consciousness of its own. Became a being all its own. A being all aware of what is going on. From being all powerful, the Verbo has evolved to be all knowing. Thus, the author of all power has now the eyes and consciousness — awareness — of the all knowing. Of the highest level of competition ever launched in the whole of all universe, the one-last-soul-standing proved to have won.